1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a control technique for a remote apparatus, especially to a method and computer for processing an operation command in a computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
As personal computers are constantly going widespread, it is becoming a part of people's daily life to process information with a computer, for example, surfing on-line, multimedia play, web TV, programming, graph plotting, editing various files, etc. non of which can go away from a computer. A personal computer has become necessity of life. With maturity and continuous progress of a computer technology, there is rapid development in a computer communication technology. The application of technologies such as Internet, LAN (Local Area Network), MAN (Metropolitan Area Network), etc. greatly facilitates people to share and exchange information. People can realize information communication with others through intelligent terminals, e.g. a computer, etc., wherever network exists.
In order to achieve an object of processing information at any time, some mobile terminals are developed, e.g. notebook PC, mobile PC, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), cell phone, etc. A mobile terminal indeed realizes the object of both being carried around and processing information at any time. But processing ability of a mobile terminal is weaker than that of a desktop computer due to restriction of its size and weight. Even a notebook PC can not achieve the processing function of a desktop computer. It is still quite inconvenient to carry a notebook PC around anytime because of its relatively large size and heavy weight. If a user's own personal computer can be manipulated through a network at any time, information can still be processed anytime without the intelligent terminal described above being carried around.
At present, a diskless workstation is proposed to implement a remote control technique. A client of the diskless workstation is started up via a network, and configuration of the client is the same as a normal PC except that the client does not have a local hard disk, a floppy drive, CD-ROM or other auxiliary devices. A system for supporting client access is provided on a network server, through which the client obtains corresponding processing data. The client in the diskless workstation has a high configuration and needs to be specifically networked, therefore it is expensive and inconvenient for the client to be carried around or fully impossible to be carried.
A thin client and a PC blade widely used at present mostly employ RDP (Remote Desktop Protocol) architecture or ICA (Independent Computing Architecture). The thin client is inexpensive and able to support most of user actions using connections like a network and USB, etc. However, a server has to remain in a power-on state. A terminal does not have a function of initiating the server and can not control actions prior to the server entering into an OS (Operating System), e.g. to enter a power-on keyword, modify BIOS setup, select an OS, etc.